


Ineffable Kinktober 2020 Prompts 1-6

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Knows How to Tease, Aziraphale can't speak Chinese, Aziraphale in Braces, Aziraphale in Chains, Aziraphale is Captured, Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Beelzebub is Frustrated, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chinese Demons, Chinese Have a Lot of Hells, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Speaks Chinese, Crowley is Not Paying Attention, Crowley rescues Aziraphale, Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Dessert as a Seduction Tool, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Handjobs in the Bentley, Humor, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Irresponsible Speech Writing, Irresponsible use of Google Translate, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting in a Bar, Other, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unexpected Eroticism of Stationery, distracted sex, gabriel is an idiot, strangers roleplay, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Here is the link to the livestream!Drunk Storytime Live!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Harriet Dowling/Thaddeus J. Dowling
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 62
Kudos: 101
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the livestream! [Drunk Storytime Live!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5-oQrR0CBw&t=18s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of Ineffable Kinktober 2020 Prompts
> 
> Tags will update as the days go on.

I did not complete all of the prompts, but the ones I did are here:

1\. [Licking - Aziraphale and Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65256001)

2\. [Distracted Sex - Thaddeus and Harriet Dowling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65308453)

3\. [Rescue or Capture - Aziraphale and Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65365207)

4\. [Striptease - Aziraphale and Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65416378)

5\. [Edging and Orgasm Control - Aziraphale and Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65473594)

6\. [Strangers Roleplay - Beelzebub and Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748511/chapters/65525554)


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ineffable Kinktober Prompt #1: Licking/biting.
> 
> Aziraphale's unintended riling up of Crowley while preparing the post.

Crowley was lounging on the sofa in the back room, waiting for Aziraphale to finish whatever it was he was doing so they could leave and take a walk. They had come to an agreement about raising the Antichrist, and had begun a rudimentary plan. With the ideas they had so far, Aziraphale had realized that there were going to be a number of things he’d need to do in order to effectively, and seamlessly, drop from the radar both from Heaven, and Soho. He’d immediately turned to his desk to begin filling out forms and writing letters, ignoring Crowley on the sofa. 

Crowley did as he always did. Crowley watched. He watched Aziraphale ... admiring his shoulders, his fingers firmly gripping his fountain pen, the flawless grace in his movements as he wrote. If he waited long enough, quietly enough, Aziraphale may even forget he was here, and Crowley would get to hear him talk to himself as he worked. 

Crowley wasn’t sure how long he’d sat, but Aziraphale began mumbling to himself as he finished writing the first sheet. He set it aside and pulled out another, beginning to work again. He wasn’t speaking loudly enough from Crowley to catch what he was saying, but he enjoyed listening anyway. He let it lull him into an almost sleep. 

Crowley wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there when he heard a new sound, wet, but also scratchy somehow. He turned his head to ask Aziraphale what it was and stopped. 

There was a pause as Aziraphale’s tongue went back into his mouth before coming out again and giving a dainty lick to the envelope in his hands. And again, into his mouth before poking out and touching the glue, turning the envelope just so before licking again. 

Crowley let out a slow breath of relief as Aziraphale sealed the envelope and set it aside. He laughed at himself for being so affected by such a mundane activity and then started the process of calming himself down, thinking of the last time that he’d seen Hastur try to eat. He was broken from his thoughts as another envelope was picked up, and his eyes widened as he realized that no amount of thinking of Hastur in front of a plate of spaghetti was going to help him now. 

Crowley’s body was completely still as his eyes followed the trip that Aziraphale’s tongue took, in and out, over the paper. This time when the envelope was pulled away, the tongue stayed poked out. It was just curled up to the upper lip, and taking a lazy swipe from the middle of his lip to the right corner of his mouth and then back to the middle. It disappeared again before coming back out to lick the next envelope. 

Crowley had an amazing imagination, and what he was imagining now was what those little tongue flicks would feel like on him. Every time that pink point touched the paper, Crowley felt it flicking his nipples. He watched it flatten out and drag across the flap and felt a wet stripe up the underside of his cock. It went back behind Aziraphale’s lips which Crowley could feel close over the head of his cock before his tongue came out for the next envelope, tickling just over the vein running down his prick. 

Crowley could feel his pulse, pressing against the silk and distending the denim. He felt the tingles over his skin as the pile of envelopes disappeared.

The last letter sealed, Aziraphale sat back and looked over at Crowley with a small jump. “Oh, I’m sorry, Crowley, I completely forgot you were here. Please forgive me.”

Crowley swallowed slowly and blinked. “No big deal, angel. You all set up?”

Aziraphale smiled and got to his feet. “Yes indeed. If we can drop these in the post box on our way to breakfast, that would be splendid.” 

Crowley watched as three of the letters were set aside, obviously intended for a non Earthly recipient, while the others were carried to the door. “‘Course.”

The demon took a few deep breaths before finally getting to his feet. 

~~ 

That evening, Crowley put his corporation through its paces. He received a call through his television asking what evil could possibly be performed with how many minor demonic miracles were being done. Luckily, Crowley had not been in the room, instead calling from his bedroom that they were welcome to come see if they really wanted to, knowing that no one would come through. 

He was right, and they stopped asking, leaving him alone for the evening.

~~~~~

**Fifteen Years Later**

“Crowley, you said you had an idea? Something you wanted to do?” Aziraphale came up behind Crowley and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. “You’d been thinking of it for a while?”

Crowley hummed and turned in Aziraphale’s arms, kissing him and backing him into his study. “Yes, I do. You are going to fulfil a fantasy for me.”

“I would be delighted, my dear. Tell me … “ Aziraphale allowed himself to be sat in his chair and turned to his desk. Aziraphale watched as Crowley slipped over to the sofa against the wall and pulled out his cock as he sat down. Aziraphale was increasingly confused as Crowley simply stroked himself slowly and startled as a sharp snap was heard. He turned to look at his desk where a large stack of cards and envelopes appeared. 

“I’m going to need you to stuff and seal all of those envelopes, Aziraphale. Your tongue drove me to madness that night we made the Agreement. I'd like to enjoy it this time.” 

Aziraphale thought back as he straightened the papers and then realized what Crowley was talking about. A playful grin appeared as the first envelope was brought up to Aziraphale’s lips. “Oh, darling, what will I get out of this?”

Crowley breathed out a laugh as Aziraphale’s tongue started dancing over the glue. He gave his cock a squeeze and then began leisurely stroking with a lascivious smile. “You? You get to get a head start on your Christmas card list.”

~~

Two demonic orgasms later, and the Christmas cards were ready.

Crowley returned the favor to show Aziraphale how it looked. Unfortunately, only one angelic orgasm was had before all of the stamps were affixed.

~~

“Well, we certainly have found a way to make preparing the post more interesting, darling.” Aziraphale curled around Crowley, cuddling him close later that evening in bed. “Are there any other mundane things I have done over the years that we can exploit like that?”

Crowley’s eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at him. “Wait’ll I show you what it’s like to watch you sweep.”


	3. Day 2. Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus is busy, but Harriet still wants to have fun.

Thaddeus J Dowling was very important and he liked that very much. It didn’t leave much time to himself or his family unless necessary (and sometimes not even then), but it was alright. Until it wasn’t. 

Harriet was lonely, but not in a way that really meant that she wanted company. She just wanted to _do_ something. She wasn’t someone who prioritized sex as a requirement to feel loved, but sometimes, she wanted what she wanted and woe betide anyone standing between her and her husband. She headed to Tad’s office hoping he was in between meetings. She found him sitting at his desk, typing quickly. She closed the door behind her.

“I can’t right now, hon. I have to get that speech written before tonight.” He barely spared her a glance, but then took a second look. She’d wasted no time once the door was closed. Her blouse was open showing off her lacy bra and she was still walking his way. “Sweetheart, I have to-”

Harriet dropped down and tucked herself into the knee-space under the desk and then smiled up at him. “Then write your speech, this is for me, not you.”

She pulled his hips and wheeled his chair back into place before making quick work of his trousers and boxers. She gave a wet and sloppy kiss to the head of his prick. Her voice floated up. “Get to work, honey.”

Tad’s eyes rolled in his head as he groaned low in his chest. He loved when Harriet got like this, he was about to have an amazing weekend. He felt her tongue flick at him and he turned back to his laptop.

_This is our family’s first Independence Day in the UK and we are all looking forward to celebrating with you. Like our President, we are proud Americans, and we have decided to mark the occasion by bringing a slice of the Big Apple here to our home away from home._

_Jesus Christ that’s good and has always been a window into our great nation. The spirit of the way you move your tongue oh my god is the spirit of America itself. New Yorkers rush towards the tonsils how in the hell do you even do that with endless energy and boundless creativity. This is a place of hustle and ambition, oh god please yes just a little harder. Under the bright lights of this most dazzling of teeth I love it when you bite, men and women of all nations know that everything is possible if you go out and holy fuck wet and sloppy. This is the city of the American Dream._  


_So join us as we squeeze my balls baby to celebrate the spirit that has built America and made it bless this woman’s lips I love her we are so proud of today. It is an honor to celebrate with our British friends, do they call blowjobs something else? As we remember the day we first were blessed with knowing about oral fixations, we also remember how we united as allies. The Big Apple didn’t fall far from the fuck fuck fuck fuck. Ours is the most special of relationships._  


_Happy Independence Dhasldnoj sadpoinsal ajsdfj[iophjn rf!_  


_Thaddeus and my fantastic and talented wife Harriet_


	4. 3. Rescue or Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is captured, Crowley performs a rescue.

“Oh … oh dear.” Aziraphale looked around and saw that his evening plans were officially dead in the water. He snapped his fingers, hoping against hope that he could leave but his surroundings didn’t change in the least. He looked around and attempted to get someone’s attention. “Er, um. … Hello. I appear to be a bit lost.”

A large demon rose before him and turned, growling something out in Chinese that Aziraphale couldn’t catch. “Damn, I knew this was a bad idea. I’m sure you see I don’t belong here, would you be so kind as to show me the exit?”

A deep guttural laugh was the only answer as the demon chained him to a bare stretch of wall and turned away. 

Aziraphale tried the same questions to tortures souls closeby, but their tongues had been mangled and they were unable to answer. Aziraphale was certain he wouldn’t have been able to understand them even if they had been able to speak. The angel watched as tools of torture were prepared by the still chuckling demon. He swallowed nervously as he looked for a means to escape.

~~~~~

Crowley had received a very mysterious and sexy invitation, hinting that Aziraphale was going to be bringing out some bondage gear to play with. He arrived at the bookshop and made his way up to the flat. 

“Angel? Why does it smell like you’ve been to one of the Hells in China?” He looked around, taking note of the empty flat, the very distinctively spiced sulfur smell, and a very out of place summoning circle. Crowley sighed heavily. “What have you gotten yourself into, Angel?”

He got to work translating the symbols.

~~~~~

Aziraphale was very frantically attempting to reason with the large Chinese demon when there was a distinct tingle of magic that he’d never been more relieved to feel. “Crowley!”

“Angel!” Crowley sauntered over to where the Chinese demon was now looking intrigued, but hadn’t actually stopped pulling Aziraphale to his workspace. “Nǐ hǎo! Qǐng shāo děng! Zǒngbù yǒu gè cuòwù. Zhège shì tiānshǐ, tā shì wǒ de.”

_(Hello there! Hang on, please! There’s a mistake at headquarters. This one is an angel, and he is mine.)_

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, he had no idea Crowley spoke Chinese. The demon’s grip hadn’t loosened, but he had stopped moving to address the skinny demon in his domain. More growled Chinese from the demon had Crowley laughing.

“Shì de, kāiwánxiào! Kàn, fàng kāi tā, wǒmen huì cóng nǐ de tóufǎ zhōng tuō chūlái ma? Wǒ qiàn nǐ yīgè ma?” Crowley gestured at Aziraphale and took a step toward him, reaching for his chain confidently but slowly.

_(Right, good joke! Look, let him go, and we will get out of your hair? I'll owe you one?)_

The larger demon watched as Crowley confidently took hold of the chain and then growled something very dangerous sounding at the skinny demon. Aziraphale swallowed nervously and looked back at Crowley who was smiling.

“Zhè jiùshì quánbù? Wǒ kěndìng kěyǐ dédào, méi wèntí!” Crowley smiled widely, showing more teeth than should be attractive. Aziraphale looked back up at the Chinese demon who appeared to be considering whatever Crowley had said.

_(Is that all? Sure I can get that, no problem!)_

Aziraphale jumped as the demon yelled out something that he could only take as good considering the triumph on Crowley’s face. Crowley started wrapping the chain over his fist, pulling Aziraphale towards him as he and the Chinese demon brought their conversation to an end. 

“Gǎnjī! Wǒ jīn wǎn gěi zhège tiānshǐ dìyù! Wǒ huì jiào tā bùyào táotuō wǒ!” Crowley gave a small wave to the demon, and then a yank on the chain as he turned away, forcing Aziraphale to follow him. “Zàijiàn!”

_(Much appreciated. I'll give this angel hell tonight. I'll teach him not to escape me! Bye!)_

~~~~~

They had just arrived back at the bookshop, Crowley already talking.

“Yeah, so, you need to lay off the Google translate. Wanting to bind yourself to the ground for me? Yeah, ‘Ground prison?’ That’s Hell, Angel. Diyu. And I have no idea what kind of pact you were trying to enact but you sent yourself to the Hell of Tongue Ripping.”

Aziraphale was blushing brightly and mumbled something about a tongue lashing which made Crowley laugh. “What I want to know is when did you learn Chinese? And how did you know where to find me?”

“I’ve spent time on a cooperative office transfer. Demons need to stick together even if we are from different schools. Lots of work over there, Chinese have a lot of Hells.” Crowley reached for the shackles but Aziraphale pulled just out of reach. 

“You know, I do believe that you have traded a favor with a demon in order to gain a captive … Would be a shame to not take advantage of these lovely and very sturdy accoutrements he has given you … “ Aziraphale looked up at Crowley with an innocent smirk. He continued with a shy whisper. “Not sure which is more arousing, you coming to my rescue, or being your prisoner.”

“Why not both, Angel … whatever shall you do to thank me?” Crowley snapped his fingers. “You wanted a ground prison?”

Aziraphale‘s knees hit the floor with a soft thud as the chains attached themselves to a freshly installed ring in the floor and he gazed up at Crowley with a smile. “Could I interest you in a tongue lashing?”


	5. 4. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is being ignored and decides to do what it takes to get Crowley's attention.

Retired or not, Crowley still kept up with the dealings and movements coming out of Hell. He needed to be ready, just in case. He had just picked up his delivered copy of the Condemned Chronicle, which was less a newspaper and more of a tabloid but sometimes it reported something legitimate. He tossed the paper on his desk with a yawn, intending to get coffee before reading when he saw the front page was to do with him. It had been months, he had no idea what could possibly be interesting about him now, but he sat and started to read. He was sporting a huge grin as he got into the article. Apparently, he had a fan.

He didn’t notice Aziraphale come in and say hello. Or when the angel went to the kitchen to make tea. Or when the angel asked how his day was going, or anything else said. A sigh and mischievous chuckle was missed. Shoes and socks being removed didn’t get his attention, either. He didn’t even notice when a certain tip top condition coat was taken off and hung on a brand new coat rack.

Crowley noticed when a pocket watch jingled and gave a gentle tap as it was placed on the desk, but he still didn’t look up, too entertained by the somewhat exaggerated report.

What _did_ get Crowley’s attention at last was the hissing susurration of a bowtie being pulled undone, and then braces sliding off of shoulders. His eyes snapped up and zeroed in on them gently falling down past Aziraphale’s wrists to dangle to his thighs. He barely noted in his peripheral vision a satisfied twist on Aziraphale’s lips, he was too focused on fingers unbuttoning shirt cuffs. A slight sparkle off of a pinky ring as hands unbuttoned trousers, leaving them open for a few held breath moments before allowing them to slide down, revealing dark blue briefs and pink-pale skin with barely visible white-blonde hair. 

His gaze hungrily followed the slow drop of the trousers until they were pulled off of ankles and shockingly laid aside instead of folded. The fingers moved agonizingly slowly, unbuttoning a pale blue shirt from the bottom. Unhurriedly, the barest sliver of skin was exposed as the hands worked their way up the shirt. 

What seemed like hours later, Crowley was finally treated to the first tantalizing view of the divot at the bottom of a throat. He knew exactly how that spot felt on his tongue, the taste of it, the color it turned when he nibbled and sucked on it. 

Fingertips grazed the bare skin on display before grasping the sides of the shirt and uncovering the thick, broad chest and solidly soft stomach underneath. Crowley could practically _feel_ those delicate tiny curls brushing his cheek already. He licked his lips in anticipation at the realization that there was only one thing left before his lover was completely bare. He shifted in his seat watching as thumbs delicately hooked into the waistband of snug but sensible briefs. 

One of the hands let go of the fabric and a single finger straightened, pointing upwards. Crowley looked at it in confusion, but following its journey as it traced its way up the adored torso and then throat, stopping briefly at slightly smiling lips at then ending just at the side of beautiful blue-green eyes, crinkled at the corners in amusement. 

A snap startled Crowley out of his staring, causing him to blink. In the space of that half-second, when his eyes opened again, Aziraphale was fully dressed. Crowley gave a dismayed and confused sound as he looked up at Aziraphale.

“Well, I had to get your attention somehow. Did you forget we had dinner reservations?” Aziraphale had the audacity to look guileless, as though he’d had no choice. Crowley gave another pitiful noise and gave the best pleading eyes he could. “Oh, don’t look like that, darling. You know I’ll make it up to you later. Provided we don’t miss dinner.”

Crowley was at the door, suavely showing the way, keys in hand, before Aziraphale could even finish his sentence.


	6. 5. Edging/Orgasm Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The payoff from Aziraphale's striptease.

Crowley sat at dinner, looking even hungrier than usual as he watched Aziraphale eat. The striptease at his flat had been unexpected and stunning to watch. He was still aroused, luckily more mentally than physically, although he knew that it would take almost nothing to bring his body on board with the proceedings. He almost groaned out loud as Aziraphale ordered his dessert, it was one of the most sinful items he’d ever heard of, and he was going to watch Aziraphale savor it.

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled with mischief as the waiter returned with his dessert. He knew it was going to be simply decadent and looked forward to teasing Crowley. He was well aware of his rather salacious way of eating, and he wasn’t above using it as a seduction tool. Although by the look of his companion, very little seducing was likely to be needed tonight. He had had fun during his little performance earlier but hadn’t anticipated exactly how much Crowley was going to enjoy it as well. He picked up his spoon and gave Crowley a smoldering look as he took his first bite, relishing in Crowley’s reaction even more than the flavors. This was going to be a fun dessert.

~~

Crowley slid behind the wheel after the most excruciating dessert he’d ever witnessed. That daredevilling angel had not only taken over 35 minutes to eat a standard serving dessert, but halfway through, he’d sneakily brought his chair to sit right next to Crowley. From that distance, Crowley not only heard how much Aziraphale was enjoying it, but felt the shifting wiggles. As if that hadn’t been bad enough, he’d had the chutzpah to trail his fingers up Crowley’s thigh before coming to rest, neatly nestled in the crease between his thigh and his groin. Every sigh or moan of happiness over the dessert was relayed further by a twitch of the fingers, barely grazing his testicles and cock.

“Just a moment before we leave, dear?” Aziraphale looked at him innocently as he reached for his belt buckle. Crowley grinned and quickly helped get them out of the way, giving a growling sigh as Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock. “There you are, I do enjoy giving you a nice tease, you know … is that good? Harder? Faster?”

He adjusted, listening to Crowley’s whines as they hit a high tone and his hips started thrusting into Aziraphale’s hand. He smiled as he pulled his hand away. “Oh no, none of that now. We should definitely go home first.”

Crowley’s jaw dropped as he tried to give a strong suggestion with his eyes that Aziraphale continue. Aziraphale simply settled back in his seat and looked forward with a smile, waiting for Crowley to start driving. The demon didn’t even bother putting his cock away as he pulled out into traffic, determined to make this the fastest trip back to his flat on record. 

He got stuck at the first red light in his path and groaned until Aziraphale reached over and started enthusiastically fondling him again. Crowley’s head fell back and his hands squeezed the steering wheel. His eyes shot open as Aziraphale pulled his hand back again.

“You have a green light, my dear. Oh! And would you stop at the bakery just up the road here? The gentleman is holding something for me.”

Crowley gave Aziraphale a Look as he figured out the game. He was half tempted to bypass the bakery but pulled up anyway. Aziraphale reached over and gave a few firm strokes before pulling away with a smile. “No touching, darling, I’ll be back in two shakes.” 

He had a chocolate smelling box in his hands when he returned and after securing it, leaned over to kiss Crowley. He stroked him slowly as he did before returning to his seat. 

It had to be divine intervention, it had to be. He’d never hit so many stoplights in his entire driving history. Aziraphale had also talked him into stopping at the bookshop, a corner store, another bakery, and an Indian restaurant. Each time the car stopped he was stroked to madness and then left hanging. But now, there were no more stoplights, and he could see his flat. He came to a screeching halt and reached for his trousers so he could get out of the car. Aziraphale’s hand beat him to it and he groaned, balling his hands into fists and letting his head fall back again.

“Oh you’ve been making quite a mess, haven’t you, darling?” A whimper. “Yes, I know, but of course you have enjoyed it, yes? … Yes, you have. So have I.” He grazed kisses over his jawline. “Only one more, though, I promise. And then do you know what we are going to do?” Another whimper. “We are going to button your trousers and belt and go upstairs. I’m going to rub you in the lift and kiss you. And then when we get into your flat, you are going to put me on my knees and put this beautiful cock in my mouth. Then you are going to come. Is that acceptable?”

Crowley whined and nodded, immediately working his fastenings when Aziraphale let go. He came around to the passenger side and gathered up all of Aziraphale’s parcels as the angel came out of the car calmly and began making his way inside. He held the lift and after warning Crowley not to drop his things, proceeded to kiss his throat and jaw as he made good on his promise to continue the fondling. Once inside the flat, Crowley snapped as he dropped the parcels and they found their way neatly into the kitchen. 

He grabbed Aziraphale and kissed him deeply, enjoying the flavors of everything eaten that evening. He bit Aziraphale’s lower lip as hands made their way into his hair and tugged. He relished the sting for a moment before leaning away with a smirk. He stepped back, pushing on Aziraphale’s shoulders. Crowley watched as Aziraphale gracefully hit his knees. Crowley worked his trousers open and down and then grabbing Aziraphale’s soft curls, slid his cock into Aziraphale’s warm and wet mouth. 

“Hope you weren’t planning on a long slow stint down there, Angel.” Aziraphale shook his head and bobbed as well as he could in Crowley’s grip. “Oh good, because I am not going to last.”

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Crowley’s buttocks, giving a small pinch. Crowley yelped as his hips thrust forward. He barely made it six more strokes before he was calling out and groaning through his climax. 

Aziraphale popped back up and gently swept Crowley up in his arms before his knees gave out. It really was quite a lot of teasing after all. He settled Crowley on the sofa and summoned a bottle of wine and glasses.

“Darling, I truly did enjoy that, I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“S’fine with me, but next time, it’s your turn.”


	7. 6. Strangers Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub has an idea on how to spice things up; Gabriel doesn't understand but is willing to try.

“So, I sit at the bar, and you come up and hit on me, but we are acting like we don’t know each other?” 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes at Gabriel. “Yes. I walk in and I’m trying to pick you up for a one night stand.”

Gabriel thoughtfully rubbed his chin. “Alright, I think I can manage that.”

“Great. Be at this bar, at this time.” Beelzebub handed him a business card with a grin. “I’ll see you tonight.”

They popped out of sight leaving Gabriel to ponder what he was going to do when this happened. He didn’t understand the idea. Why did Beelzebub want him to act like they didn’t know each other? He shrugged and went back to work. Plenty to do before personal time.

~~~~~

“Well, hell-o, handsome. Haven’t seen you here before.” Beelzebub slid into the seat next to Gabriel.

“Oh, er, hello. Yes, I’ve never been here before. Do you come here a lot, then?” He looked at them a little nervously.

“Not too often, just when I’m looking for a pretty face to ride.” They smirked up into Gabriel’s shocked eyes.

“Uhm, wow. Direct, aren’t you?” Gabriel chuckled nervously. 

“Well, I see a strong body with a face nice to look at and what can I say? I have needs and I’m not shy about wanting them seen to. So, what do you say, I’ve got a room upstairs?” Beelzebub lightly dragged their fingernails over Gabriel’s sleeve. 

Gabriel pulled his arm away before standing up abruptly. “Look, I don’t know you and I do not have one night stands. I am respectable and this is entirely inappropriate. Good evening.”

Beelzebub‘s jaw hit their chest as they watched Gabriel stomp out of the bar in a self-righteous huff. They pinched the bridge of their nose as they mumbled to themself. “Oh my Satan, he really is that stupid.”

Their mobile went off and surprise surprise, the idiot was calling them. “You are _unbelievable._ ”

“What do you mean? I thought I put on a very believable performance? Was that, did I not do alright?”

“Where are you, I’m about to tan your hide for this.”

“Oh! So I _did_ do well then … ?“ Beelzebub could hear Gabriel’s smile. There really was no winning with this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO DUMB!
> 
> I'm sorry, I forgot that certain chapters also apply to 2 other series I write and it won't work :(
> 
> So, I am going to stop here and everything else will be found here, in this series: [Ineffable Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229)
> 
> I thought doing chapters would be smart/efficient, but ...


End file.
